Trusting in Love
by Godisgood3
Summary: When a French girl named Zoe, is attacked by a werewolf(real werewolf), she moves to her aunt's house in Forks to cope. There she meets Seth. but after what happened in France will she follow what her heart is telling her, or push away the feelings she has for Seth?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I had been smiling earlier, but Chase's stiffness scared me. He kept staring out the window. I glanced out the window. All I could see was the glowing Eiffel tower under the full moon.

"Chase? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Zoe," he replied.

I sighed. Chase was my boyfriend, but lately he's been so jumpy.

"You can tell me," I said.

"Mm… not yet," he grinned.

"When your boyfriend starts keeping things from you know it's an unhealthy relationship," I joked.

"I don't want you to be scared," Chase whispered.

"That time when you sneaked a tarantula on my neck and I screamed does not mean I scare easily. Anyone who had that feeling on their neck would scream!"

He laughed.

"That is not funny!" I smiled.

"Then why are you smiling?" Chase asked.

I lay my head in my hands and put on a serious face.

"It's not funny!"

"O.k. fine subject closed."

We settled back into watching our movie. I leaned against Chase.

Suddenly he jumped up and snarled, "They're here!"

"Chase?"

He glared out the window. I got up and went to the windows.

"What's mom doing here?" I wondered aloud.

Chase's glare turned to shock, then anger.

"You're working with them?" he yelled.

"Wait! What?" I shouted.

He glared at me in disgust, "I never thought you out of all people would hunt!" chase snarled.

"Hunt?" I asked, "Hunt what? What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know!" he shouted.

I stepped toward him, "Chase?"

Then I was on the ground. I felt something slash through my shoulder. I yelled in pain. I was against the wall in the same second. I screamed at what I was faced with. I realized it was Chase. He put his hand against my throat. I couldn't breathe.

"Oh shut up! I can't believe I fell for you! I hate you!" Chase screamed.

"Put her down!" a voice I recognized as my mother's demanded.

Chase threw me on the floor. I gasped for air. Shots rang out and chase fell to floor lifeless.

I was breathing so heavily. I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Zoe! She needs to go to a hospital!" my mother shouted.

"What was he?" I asked shakily.

"Honey, I'll explain later," she promised.

I realized I was crying. I felt dizzy. I saw Eric, a family friend, walk toward me. He picked me up carefully.

"What was he?" I repeated.

My mother looked at me and sighed, "He was a werewolf, Zoe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Flight 32 will be landing in 15 minutes"

I sighed in relief. Finally! I've been on this plane for hours! I couldn't wait to get to Forks already!

Flashback

_"Sweetie, everything is o.k. you're going to be fine!" my mom promised me. _

_We were leaving the hospital._

_ I was just scared. Chase tried to kill me! I could have died!_

_ My mom sighed, "Zoe, you're moving to your aunt's. I understand your scared, and you need a break from all this. You should have never found out at age 15. So, I want you to go to forks and regain your footing."_

_ I nodded. Aunt Anna was cool. And I did want to get out of here. "O.k. mom, I'll go."_

End of flashback

I had been to Forks for every Thanksgiving since Anna moved here. So, I knew the place a little. I leaned back against the chair trying to get comfortable. My cuts had healed on my back. All that remained were scars that would haunt me forever.

Apparently, my mom has been hunting werewolves since she was 18. It's been a thing going on in my family for years now.

Anna is the only one who hasn't been a hunter. Only because she moved here the second she turned 18. She has no idea that these creatures exist. I shall be the second to break tradition. I will not be a hunter. I didn't want to be involved in all that supernatural crap.

The plane landed and I made sure I had my carry on with me. After a few minutes the plane came to a complete stop. I jumped up. I had to get off this plane! I restrained myself from running through the airport.

I followed the signs directing me to the luggage pick-up. After a few minutes, I found it. As I walked inside, I saw Anna rush forward to hug me.

"Hi, Zoe!" she whispered.

"Hello, Anna," I said.

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

I smiled at her. She was 29. But she looked a lot younger than that. Like maybe 22.

We headed out of the airport.

"So, how's life?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, work on the computer, redecorating the house-"

"You redecorated it again!" I asked.

"Yes! It's my passion to redecorate until I believe it is perfect!"

I sighed.

"I would take you to out to eat, but the only diner in town is so tacky!"

I laughed for the first time in weeks. My aunt did that to a person.

"So, what would you like me to cook you?"

I smiled, "how about spaghetti?"

"Hmm… how about crab instead?" my aunt suggested.

My mouth watered at the thought.

Anna took that as a yes.

We drove up to a familiar house. It was a brick house with a round stone path. There was two oak trees in the front. I always loved to visit this place.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked up the path with Anna. I was anxious to see what she did with the place. As I came in I gasped. The living room that was before me was even better than the last living room she had.

"Anna, how do you outdo yourself over and over?" I wonder.

Her living room had a new tan carpet instead of the wood floor. The ceiling was wood instead of that crumby stuff. There were dark brown couches and the walls were a nice cream color. And all the furniture was all made of dark wood.

"Oh, you know… I look at images on line, catalogs. Different ideas."

"Have you changed any other rooms?" I asked.

"Yeah, your new room!" Anna said.

"Well, I'll have to take a look then!" I grin and run to the former guest room.

As I open the door I smile. Really this woman should go into business!

The main colors were green and dark brown. The bed had a dark green comforter and a dark brown desk held a laptop. The carpet was a wood floor. Of course dark wood. The dresser was plain dark wood and the walls had been painted green.

"Do you like?" Anna asked.

I shook my head, "Anna I love it!"

She claps and hugs me, "perfect!"

"I'll leave you here to unpack and I shall make our crab dinner!" Anna laughs.

She leaves and I start taking things out of my suitcase. My thoughts interrupt my peace. I can't stop thinking about Chase can I? It really scares me that I almost died that day. I had been a wreck in Paris. I kept thinking a werewolf would try to get revenge. Mom had assured me no werewolves existed out of Europe. That was their territory. So I was safe here. But I kept getting a feeling that the experience I had wasn't the last one I would face. I never thought I would be more than right later.

Eventually I finished placing my things in the shelves or in the bathroom.

Anna made the dinner more than it was if that makes sense. She acted like she was serving me in a restaurant. But the dinner really could have been in a restaurant! Anna chatted to me the whole time making me forget about werewolves and Paris entirely.

After dinner she presented baked Alaska for desert. Yum!

Finally I called it in. I wanted to catch up on the sleep I lost in that cursed plane!

I woke around six in the morning and sighed. There was no going back to sleep now. I got up and stretched. I perked up a bit when I realized I could do something I haven't done in ages!

Cliff diving! Every time I came up to forks, I always made sure I did it. Now I could do it whenever! Since I saw some local kids doing it I thought it would be fun! I started jumping off from the top when I was ten!

I threw on some old shorts and t-shirt and grabbed a towel before leaving the house. I knew the path to the cliffs. I never got lost. After twenty minutes of walking on a dirt path the beach opened before me. I threw my towel on the sand and headed up to the top of the cliffs.

As I made it to the top, every inch of my body was excited to jump. I didn't hesitate and threw myself over and screamed. It felt so good to do it. The wind rushed against my face and then I splashed into the water.

It was freezing, but worth it! And any way I loved the cold water! I swam towards the shore.

When my feet felt the sand I started walking in the water. When I stepped out of the water I rushed to my towel and wrapped it around me. I plopped in the sand and sighed. This was nice. I could do that every day!

I heard someone coming from the woods. I snapped my head back to see a very tall, muscular, HOT guy walking towards me.

"Hello," I said with uncertainty. I hadn't really talked to any guys since the incident.

The guy stared at me like I was the most amazing thing ever. I immediately put up my guard. I needed to watch out for dangerous guys, mostly werewolves trying to kill me because my mom hunts them. O.k. I am totally paranoid now. Fine just dangerous guys. For some strange reason I felt a pull to him. Weird!

"Hi," the guy finally got out.

I looked behind me just in case he was looking at someone behind me. No one was there. Great! Note the sarcasm!

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A girl," I half joked. I wasn't giving out information yet.

The guy seemed to see through my very bad statement.

"I'm Seth. I live in La Push. Are you new here?" the guy said.

"Yeah," I say slowly.

"Just asking um you weren't trying to kill yourself on the cliff were you?" he joked but I could see he was serious.

"Yeah, I was tired of my life so I moved here to Forks just so I could commit suicide by jumping off that cliff!" I say sarcastically.

Seth growled which made me nervous. I got up to walk away.

"I'm sorry!" Seth says, "I just don't like people talking about suicide."

"You're the one who asked me if I was trying to kill myself," I point out.

"Right…" he says.

I took a step toward the woods but I actually wanted to stay with Seth. Wow! I could tell this wasn't just a crush. I had had so many crushes and none of them felt like this. How was I already in love with this guy I haven't even known for five minutes!

"So are you going to tell me your name?" Seth asked.

"Mm… no," I decided.

He looked hurt. Which made me feel bad.

"Zoe," I mutter.

"Zoe…" Seth repeated, "I like it!"

I blushed. I liked it when he had said my name. _Watch yourself_ my thoughts warned.

"Why were you cliff diving? I mean the people here do it all the time, but barley anyone jumps from the top," Seth said.

"Well, anyone who doesn't jump from the top is missing out on a lot of fun!" I blurt out.

"That's not what they think."

"Are you with them?" I challenged.

"Heak no! I just think those people might be smart to not jump from the top."

"So, am I dumb then?" I questioned.

"No!" Seth said quickly.

I laughed, "Ok then, watch your wording!"

Seth blushed a little. Gosh he was so hot!

The cloudy sky was getting lighter.

"I should go back" I said.

Seth looked disappointed, but then perked up, "will I see you again?"

_ Say yes! Say yes!_ My heart screamed at me.

"Yeah, I plan on coming here every morning if you want to see me," I searched for bark and a pointy seashell or rock. I carved something onto the wood and handed it to Seth, "and here's my cell number."

Seth looked thrilled. What did I just do!? I handed a stranger my number!

When I looked up into his eyes my doubts of him disappeared.

"Well, bye," I say.

"Wait let me walk you home. The woods can be dangerous," Seth called out to me.

Couldn't be any more dangerous than what I have faced before. But my heart won over my mind and I agreed.

My thoughts were running crazy! One thing for certain I couldn't wait to see Seth again!

**so what do you think? should i continue? please review!**


	3. Author's note

Author's note

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating! I have realized I cannot keep up with four stories at one time so I am doing one at a time. Right now I'm working on the crazy life I live so if you want to check it out your more than welcome! Again I'm really sorry! But I will not give up on this story don't worry! It will finish at some point!

Godisgood3


End file.
